


Ticking

by theunbloggable



Series: Countdown [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Jean Kirstein, Soul Bond, TiMER AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunbloggable/pseuds/theunbloggable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the clock on your wrist hits zero, then you will meet your soul mate. Or do they say- Jean's running away from the TiMER... Or at least he is trying too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticking

**Author's Note:**

> Based on tumblr post- http://pencil-only.tumblr.com/post/105529875213/fuck-rand-ishkaqwiaidurugnul-vonmunsterr

“Jean!” the voice of Connie snaps through the phone. What, what does he want? I hum in response because I don’t feel like talking. I don’t feeling like dealing with all this shit. I don’t care if I’m twenty-five. I am running away.

“You can’t leave. It’s almost time. I don’t know what you think you are doing.” Connie practically screams through the receiver.

0000 y 00 d 00 h 04 m 13 s

I could see the numbers dial down. I didn’t want this but nothing about what I wanted stopped the clock from counting down. The TiMERs were silent, supposedly unimposing, but I swear I could hear the ticking of the seconds.

“Connie this isn’t going to happen” I say. My mouth feels mechanical as I run on autopilot.

“This isn’t something you can try and get away from. It's love Jean, its soulmates and it sounds like a load of shit but Sasha is the best thing thats ever happened to me” Connie says softly. I give it a long pause- I don’t know. Sasha and Connie are the happiest people I know. But that's them and this- this is me. And I don't need soul mates and shit.

“I need to try.” I say. I want to finish with so I know it’s real but I don’t.

“Okay Jean” Connie says resigned- and thank fuck for that. The phone clicks off and I pocket it. I can focus on running now. The terminal is crowded and my suitcase kicks up against the back of my heel with every stride I take but I don’t stop.

0000 y 00 d 00 h 01 m 01s

I can hear the ticking of my TiMER and the pressure builds in my core- I don’t know what the fuck to do with forty five seconds of who I know to be me left. So I keep running.

“Holy- What the actual fucking hell” I say on impulse as I lose control of my body. My suitcase is lost to the world as something pulls me down to the floor. Someone?

“Oh my god I’m so sorry I-” the voice says. Its a mangled sentence at best but I don’t think it matters anyway because I’m lost in this man. His light brown eyes which I could tell were desperately searching my face as I glanced down at him- and his fucking freckles which specked his skin. He was...beautiful. Shit.

“Hey” I say. My voice lost in just fucking looking at this guy.

“H-Hi” he says staring back at me- and it hits me like a ton of bricks. The TiMERs. I glance to our wrists, braced next to each other and my breath catches in my throat because for the first time since I’ve gotten the damn thing I’m ready for it to run out of time.

0000 y 00 d 00 h 00 m 00 s

Zeros. Zeros on mine and fucking hell- on his too..

“I got lucky, and I’ve never seen so many freckles before” I say. It’s the first thing that comes to my mind- which feels slightly broken and raw- yet humming with the electric feeling of excitement. My hand itches to reach up and touch his face but I restrain myself.

I stand up because I don’t think I could restrain myself from touching his face if I hovered any longer over him but I offer a hand to him. He take it and I feel dumb for everything I’ve ever said about the TiMER. He’s taller than me by just a bit, enough that my head angles slightly to look him up and down. I should be embarrassed about so blatantly checking him out but this is such a... weird situation.

I can feel my face start to ache because I’m grinning. Something that doesn’t happen often. Especially not when it comes to people. “So- My name is Jean Kirschstein...Yours?” I ask, because I need to know his name. To match it to his face and his body and the feeling of being dragged down to the floor by a stranger who was more important than any other stranger.

Man Connie is going to give me so much shit.

He huffs in amusement and smiles at me I realize we are two people who have dropped all their shit everywhere, standing in the middle of a terminal, staring at each other.

“Jean-” he says. And I want to memorize the way he says my name. “I’m Marco Bodt”

“Nice to meet you finally Marco- I was expecting some hot chick but...” I trail off and shove my hands in my pockets because I don’t know what to do with myself anymore. I was always gonna get a girl- at least that’s what I envisioned- some mysterious chick with long hair and beautiful eyes and a darker personality than my own. I didn’t want that though. Thats why I was running. Running, literally, into Marco.

“I think I like this better.” I finish. Marco laughs at me again and proclaims

“You are so lame” I’ve never been described as lame before- asshole- sure. Douchebag, yes. But not lame. It feels endearing. But maybe that’s because it’s Marco. I can’t resist anymore. I grab our bags and offer him my hand, leading him through the terminal.

“Can you deal with that?” I ask. He makes a noise of agreement and fixes our hands so his fingers are laced with mine and my mind is blown out the window because I didn’t want this and now I do. I want Marco Bodt with me for longer than any TiMER could count to.


End file.
